


Please forget about me.

by TheEveling



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gavin is Sad, M/M, Sad for Everyone, michael is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEveling/pseuds/TheEveling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Gavin and Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please forget about me.

"Please forget about me," he says, a wry smile on his lips, hand carrassing my cheek. He steps back, hand falling limply to his side.

He turns to leave.

"Can I?" I'm fighting back tears, fists clenching.

"You have to." He doesn't look at me. "Everyone else has."


End file.
